The invention is related to the field of electrical circuits and more specifically to voltage converter circuits for electronic circuitry.
Electronic circuitry is used wide range of applications, systems, and devices including computer monitors, televisions, instrument panels, aircraft cockpit displays, signage, laptop computers, video players, music players, gaming devices, clocks, watches, calculators, telephones, smartphones, tablets, and many other devices.
These devices can include transistors, logic gates, memory, display panels, and other circuits and technologies. The electronics are used in a system typically operate at different voltage levels from each other. But external voltage is supplied from a direct current (DC) supply or a battery source is at a single voltage level.
Therefore, there is a need for circuitry to perform DC-to-DC voltage conversion to generate voltages at different voltages levels that allow the electronic system of the system to operate properly. And it is desirable that the voltage conversion is performed with higher efficiency to reduce power consumption.